Dino Chargers
"Dino Charger, engage!" -Activation Command The Dino Chargers, or simply Chargers, are special battery-like devices utilized by the Dino Charge Rangers, powered by the Energems. They were developed by Keeper and Kendall Masters to harness the immense power of the Energems. To activate one, a Ranger presses down on a button on the negative side of the Charger, building the charge. The Dino Chargers can summon their respective Zords as well as access special abilities, weapons, and power-ups. When in combat, the Chargers are stored in the Dino Com, a belt buckle that serves as a utility storage unit and communicator. When not in use, the Dino Chargers are replenished by the Energems in a special charging bay located in the Dino Charge HQ also developed by Kendall. List of Dino Chargers Transformation Chargers * 01: T-Rex Morph: '''Used by the Red Dino Charge Ranger to morph. * '''02: Raptor Morph: '''Used by the Green Dino Charge Ranger to morph. * '''03: Parasaur Morph: '''Used by the Black Dino Charge Ranger to morph. * '''04: Stegosaur Morph: * 05: Deion Morph: * 06: Triceratops Morph: * 07: Pterosaur Morph: * 08: Deino Morph: * 09: Pachy Morph: * 10: Seismo Morph: * 11: Kentro Morph: * 12: Styra Morph: * 13: Allosaur Morph: * 14: Plesio Morph: * 15: Oviraptor Morph: * 16: Iguano Morph: * 17: Tupuxu Morph: * 18: Ammonite Morph: * 19: Brachiosaurus Morph: * 20: Archelon Morph: * 21: Fuku Morph: * 22: Futabasaur Morph: * 23: Spinosaur Morph: * 24: * 25: T-Rex Charge Morph: * 26: Raptor Charge Morph: * 27: Parasaur Charge Morph: * 28: Stegosaur Charge Morph: * 29: Deion Charge Morph: * 30: Triceratops Charge Morph: * 31: Pterosaur Charge Morph: * 32: Deino Charge Morph: * 33: Kentro Charge Morph: * 34: Styra Charge Morph: * 35: Allosaur Charge Morph: * 36: Plesio Charge Morph: * 37: Oviraptor Charge Morph: * 38: Iguano Charge Morph: * 39: Tupuxu Charge Morph: * 40: Ammonite Charge Morph: * 41: Brachiosaurs Charge Morph: * 42: Archelon Charge Morph: * 43: Fuku Charge Morph: * 44: Futabasaur Charge Morph: * 45: Spinosaur Charge Morph: * 46: Charge Morph: * 47: Super Dino Sabre Morph: * 48: T-Rex Super Charge Morph: * 49: Raptor Super Charge Morph: * 50: Parasaur Super Charge Morph: * 72: Super Charge Morph: * 73: T-Rex Super Mega Charge Morph: * 74: T-Rex Ultra Charge Morph: * 75: T-Rex Ultra Charge Battilizer: Auxiliary Chargers: * 76: Dino Cycle Charger: * 77: T-Rex Super Cycle Charger: * 78: Raptor Super Cycle Charger: * 79: Parasaur Super Cycle Charger: * 80: Stegosaur Super Cycle Charger: * 81: Deino Super Cycle Charger: * 82: Triceratops Super Cycle Charger: * 83: Pterosaur Super Cycle Charger: * 84: Dino Armour Charger: * 85: Dino Spike Charger: * 86: Dino Cupid Charger: * 87: Dino Blaze Charger: * 88: Dino Stretch Charger: * 89: Dino Gas Charger: * 90: Dino Laugh Charger: * 91: Dino Squash Charger: * 92: Dino Hypnotize Charger: * 93: Dino Gravity Charger: * 94: Dino Helio Charger: * 95: Dino Clone Charger * 96: Dino Thunder Charger: * 97: Dino Ice Charger: * 98: Dino Shrink Charger: * 99: Dino Restore Charger: Finisher Charger: * 100: Dino Victory Charger: * 101: Dino X Charger: * 102: Dino X Victory Charger: * 103: Super Dino Victory Charger: * 104: Super Dino X Charger: * 105: Ultimate Dino Victory Charger: * 106: Ultimate Dino X Victory Charger: Category:Power Rangers: Dino Charge